Marcy and Peebs: A Royal Dinner Date
by MusclesFit
Summary: A sequel to Marcy and Peebs taking place a little in the future. Enjoy.


DING DONG

"Hwey! Mou finalwy mwade it Bwubblw...gum?"

Princess Bubblegum yanked the pure white sucker from Marceline's lips, "It's rude to speak with something in your mouth, y'know. And you're one to talk, Marcle...uh...Chub...shut up."

The obese vampire queen, astonished, ushered her friend into the humble abode swallowed by the surrounding damp cave.

After she entered the living room, Bubblegum could feel Marceline's beady eyes creeping all over her fatty tissue contoured by her ill-fitting clothing. She knew it was a bad idea to shove her thickened legs into pair of dark pink sweat pants that were near their elastic limit in conjunction with forcing a hoodie that fit comfortably a few sizes ago onto her chunky torso. The royalty couldn't help it, her clothing options were limited at this time. Really limited.

Every few steps, PB tugged her shirt down only to have it slowly ride up on the lower part of her belly, "Gosh, globbit." The bobbing of her belly coinciding with each step only made the problem more frustrating. Especially with her broader back taking up needed space.

Aw c'mon. This shirt fit a whole lot better last week.

"You look exhausted, Bonnie. Did you walk here? Don't you usually travel with that big bird?" Questioned Marceline, catching a scent of PB's sweet candy sweat that practically poured from her. "I had to…" PB paused, if not for a little too long, "The Morrow, erm, wasn't feeling too well. So I decided to give it a…rest. Eheheh."

"Mhm."

Marceline's gaze descended below the love handles the accentuated her fattened hips to the two soccer ball sized cheeks that nestled inside PB's pink sweatpants, "Tell me, Bubblegum," the floating pale one smirked, "When'd you get that wiggle?" Marceline pestered, a little bit curious of how long PB had to sit on her butt for it to grow so plump.

The candy kingdom ruler huffed, "Alright. Alright. If you must know. Things around the kingdom have been going kind of slow. Like, for some reason there is no trouble or conflict or even pointless "deep" drama. But, I've been able to keep myself busy," Bubblegum paused and groped her own love handle, "by eating and sitting around. But, it's not much! Ten pounds at the most."

Marceline rolled her eyes, "Hmm. I guess you're the 'I eat when I'm bored' type of person, ay?" She pinched one of PB's back rolls, "Don't worry about it. You'll get used to being *urp* big." She jabbed a thumb into her own stomach and let the thumb sink pretty far.

"I certainly am and will not. First thing I'm going to do after this date is start a diet. I can't possibly see how you're so comfortable being like chunky."

The bigger one chuckled, "Chunky? Right. I mean. It starts to grow on you after a while. The warm feeling, being able to eat a lot, feeling extra cuddly. Besides, I know you're loving these extra curves of mine." Marcy drew attention to her hips by rolling them in a naughty manner.

The words, "extra curves", caused PB to flash back to when examined Marceline a few months ago after the incident. The way Marcy's extra padding turned her on briefly came back to her. PB had to admit, Marceline did look better as a curvy vampire rather than a pale spoon with limbs.

"See? Now I got ya interested. Come on." The vampire queen held PB by the hand and floated into the kitchen that emitted a delicious aroma, "Let's get this date started. Hope you're hungry."

Upon turning to the kitchen, Bubblegum met with an unbelievable sight. A smorgasbord, neigh, an onslaught of-, "You made (two, three, four, five…) twenty pounds of spaghetti?!" Princess Bubblegum's eyes shot as wide as the dinner plates the noodles rested on, "Why?!"

Marceline flashed her bright white fangs on her cherubic face, "First. Cuz' I wanna see you stuff that big Bubblegut as much as possible. Thank goodness you look like you got an appetite on you. I wouldn't want this to go to waste. Second. I didn't cook all of this. Finn and Jake were here earlier with Card Wars. Take a guess who got destroyed then for some reason made a ton of spaghetti."

"Jake?"

"Jake. Hm?"

The vampire queen noticed something, PB hasn't obsessively tugged down her hoodie in a minute. Leaving the fabric to slide up and expose her gut, "Ha. You're pudgy," A pale hand pressed into the soft, curvaceous bubble of pink flesh that had grown on Peeble's midsection. Her digits grip tightened to get a better feel of the fatty expanse. It felt so nice to feel a gathering of fatty flesh that wasn't Marceline's own. Bubblegum merely blushed and looked away. Marceline confidently smiled.

Bubblegum snapped to attention, "Let's get t-to eating, huh?" she said in an attempt to keep this date a tame one.

"Oh, yeah. And don't worry about the hoodie. Once I'm done with you all that pulling down will be for naut."

Welp. There goes that.

"Eat up, Peebs. I'd really like to see you stuff your face.", Marceline pulled up a chair for PB to park her wide rear on, "Okay," the princess sighed, "Just go easy on the funny business."

"Pft. I'll try."

Princess Bubblegum started the spaghetti dinner in the usual fashion of gathering the noodles with her utensil and eating forkful after forkful in her usual royal mannered fashion. Despite this being a dinner date, meaning both parties partake in eating, Marceline didn't have a plate set for herself. Even though her intentions of getting PB to stuff herself were beyond clear at this point, Princess Bubblegum didn't want to give in and binge eat like crazy. She still had that diet to look forward to, "Just close your eyes and take small bites. You'll be full before you know it."

PB closed her eyes, counted the forkfuls that she had eaten until she felt at least a little full. Although, it was hard to keep focus given her suspicions about Marceline's true intentions of the dinner date, "Why would Jake cook twenty pounds of spaghetti? I don't even know how I can it's that much from looking at it. Still, something doesn't seem right here. I think Marceline spied on me. I'll just play along with her little game for-!"

She opened her eyes to see Marceline with an overly joyous expression on her double chinned face, "Woah. Looks like you are a natural born big eater. You finished half of the spaghetti so fast!"

Bonnibell hiccupped, the spaghetti must've slithered into her mouth and down her gullet when her eyes closed. "Like," Marceline started, "Those had to have been the biggest forkfuls of spaghetti I've ever seen! You straight up inhaled them noodles girl!"

Embarrassment presented itself in the form a red shade on PB's face. She just made an absolute pig of herself…again. Has she really let her eating habits get this out of control or did Marceline pull on of her tricks?

Either way.

OOF

Ten pounds of spaghetti just hit the bottom of her gullet, forcing her hoodie to lose its ability to cover her bulbous stomach and the waistband of her sweatpants started fighting back to keep form. "Here. Let me get that for you." Marceline tenderly lifted her friend's engorged belly from her plush lap and fished for the drawstring that disappeared under Bonnie's distended stomach. Her not so slender finger pinched one end, pulled, and undid the knot.

A delightful wave of relief hit her corpulent friend as her sphere of candy flesh slid forward, "Looks like we've made more room." Marceline released her hand from underneath the pudge and let it plop down.

"Heh pant heh…alright..."

Bubblegum picked up her fork as Marceline slid forward the next barrage of bowls. The fork twisted in the midst of the noodle pile and gathered as many victims it could between its teeth. The pink royalty huffed as she held up the first forkful of many, "Here goes. Ah." Bubblegum inched the fork. Slowly. She hoped that her feeder would grow bored of the activity, but she didn't know how bad her feeder wanted this. Marceline noticed her friend's stalling and quickly devised a plan.

"Here, PB." Marceline gestured for her friend to stand up. The vampire captured the next seat over, "Take a seat here." And then gestured to her own lap.

"Whaaaa?"

"Don't be like that. It's a dinner date. Have some fun." A pointy smile drew on Marcy's face.

Bubblegum pouted, "Fine," and did as her date instructed. She stood up and parked herself on Marceline's cushy lap. PB blushed for many reasons. Two being Marceline's grunting followed by the chair screaming from the weight. The seat, Marceline, could feel the might of Bubblegum's butt when it pushed into her belly. The shear force it took for the undead one to not palm a globular cheek hurt her somewhat, "Wait. Take things slow." Yet, still-

I didn't expect her to be so heavy.

"Now, bring that big bowl of spaghetti to your lap. You'll love this. Ready?"  
Marceline twisted forkfuls of spaghetti, brought to Princess Bubblegum's mouth. With her other hand, she kept her feedee satiated by caressing her belly fat with her gentle fingers.

Without the feeling of fullness distraction PB from eating, she could fully enjoy the flavor that the spaghetti brought. Marina sauce, onions, parmesan cheese, oregano seasoning, and of course the noodle itself. It all made for a wonderful combination of-"Eep!"

Her train of thought broken by a grope of her engorged breast, "Sorry, Peebles. I tend to get wandering hands. Haha. Uh-"

"Oh, glob. I feel so full." Bubblegum wheezed in reaction to her throbbing stomach.

KRAK KREEEK

The chair creaked louder than before. Bubblegum leaned back in the kitchen chair. Sweet candy sweat trickled down her forehead with her eyes as bulging and her exposed taut stomach the rested on her lap. "Keep it together, Bonnibell. You're done. You finished everything!"

"That quickly? Glob!" Despite consuming a jaw-dropping twenty pounds of spaghetti, Bubblegum felt like she had gained another sixty pounds, "It must be the rapid accumulation of carbs making me so big. Heh. Yeah. That's it."

"Hope you saved room for desert. I found this extra special spot in the Candy Kingdom." Marcy floated toward the table filled with dirty plates and scattered food scrapes, "Does it look like I have room for desert? I feel like I'm *hulp* about to explode."

"Nonsense." Marcy dragged out, patting her stuffed date on the belly, "C'mon, I know my girl will love this special surprise."

Out in the night sky slowly hovering below the clouds, two bloated figures make their way across the land. Flying this time around already drained Marceline of her energy. No thanks to the extra weight she had gained and by the fact that she was carrying Bubblebutt. Well, more like cradling by the torso.

Marceline looked down, "Good-puff-glob, Bubble-huh-gum! Stop flailing-huff-around! You're making me-pant-lose my grip!"

"This isn't exactly a joyride for me either." The pink princess fussed with her shirt for the umpteenth time during that flight. Her rotund belly and heavyset hips were going to be exposed to the cold unless she constantly adjusted her clothes. If that wasn't bad enough, by the way Marceline held her, her soft yet heavy breasts were pushed up into her face. Half the time she thought she would suffocate due to Marceline's carelessness.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry! But, I just ate twenty pounds of pasta! Excuse me for a being a little bloated!" barked PB, "And the way you're carrying me makes my shirt ride up!"

"Would you rather walk?"

Bubblegum stopped all movement.

"Much better."

The sudden darkness of the area caught her attention. Bubblegum lifted her head up and instantly spotted a large obstruction. "Marcy! Watch out for that tree!"

CRASH

"WOOAH!" From branch to branch, the fat pale girl tumbled into each with full force until her hefty body plummeted to the ground. She picked herself up with an achy groan and brushed the foliage from her now tattered pants and-, "Aw dang! This was my favorite shirt!"

Marceline gazed up to find her shirt stuck on a branch.

"Aw shoot. Bonnibell?"

"Up here."

From above, the Vampire Queen could see the corpulent Princess Bubblegum hanging from a different branch by the waistband of her sweatpants. "Wow. This thing holds up really well-"

SSSHRRIPP.

The elastic waistband on her sweatpants had given up and let PB fall. "AAAH!"

"Don't worry I-OOF!", Marceline catches the pantless royalty. Sort of.

"Geez. You're heavy, Buttergumball. What have you been eating?"

The remark forced an angry pout from Bonnie, "Whatever. Let's just get our clothes from the tree and go to this 'surprise'. Can you float up there?"

"DON'T BOTHER!" A mysterious voice shouted, "THESE CLOTHES ARE MINE NOW!" A face sprouted on the tree and it formed an angry smile. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FLYING INTO ME! SEE YA SUCKAS." And with that, the lone tree plunged into the ground.

"Oh, that was the Great Stealing tree. The only one in Ooo. If I remember correctly we should be close to the surprise. C'mon." Marceline took a few steps forward before she failed to hear footsteps behind her. "Uh…Bubblegum?"

She turned to see Bonnie looking as furious as ever. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT PANTS!" She pulled her hoodie down to cover her backside. Needn't worry about the front with her belly hanging over her waist.

Marceline threw her chubby arms in the air, "Oh, crud! I'm sorry! Are you just going to let one stupid stealing tree ruin your night like that?!" Bubblegum didn't respond. She stood around bashfully, hoping no one else was nearby.

ZIIP

"Here."

PB moved her eyes and saw Marceline toss her jeans over, "Put that on. They should fit."

"Are you sure?" PB said trying to hide her surprise at how big the pair of pants actually were. The waist was incredibly wide for a person. Why they're almost as wide as Cinnamon Bun.

"Yes. I'm not anything end this night before we do what we want to do. Now C'mon." Marceline took her movement forward. The jeans were sizeable enough to slip chunky candy legs through, however, Bubblegum couldn't fasten the button. Through a combination of too much rear and belly made the action impossible. She covered this up with the hoodie.

"Coming!"

Marceline thought it was funny. A strange turn of events if she could say. Yeah she didn't feel the cold and such, but that wasn't it. It wasn't the matter that she was walking around outdoors in her ill-fitting lacy black underwear either. The vampire queen could feel Bonnie's eyes driving all over her body. Just as she did earlier. Her hair was long but not wide enough to cover her hips that had grown tremendously when she gained.

"S-so," PB tried to peel her eyes from her date's swaying hips, "You sure this is the way to the surprise?"

"Of course. Have I ever led you astray?"

Bubblegum opened her mouth to offer her a magnificent list of wrongdoings, but for the sake of time decided to shut her trap once Marcy lead her through a few bushes and into what looked like another world.

"Here we are. The Cupcake forest."

From every conceivable direction, the confectionary treat known as the cupcake hung from caramel colored trees, bushes, vines, etc. If it grew from the ground, it had a cupcake hanging off of it.

"Hold up. THE Cupcake forest?" Bubblegum's eyebrows skyrocketed in immediate surprise, "I haven't been here in years! Almost forgot this place existed."

"So you're impressed."

"Very. You weren't kidding."

Marceline flashed her fangs in a chipmunk cheek smile, "Nope." Then ushered for her to move forward, "Right this way, my queen."

"Oh stop," The royalty giggled as the undead one took her by the waist," Y'know. I remember the old saying about this place. You can't just stop at one. These things can be kinda addicting, but really, really good."

"That's right." The vampire queen stood back for observation. PB picked a red velvet cupcake from a nearby vine and lifted a cupcake toward her mouth. She then halted before sinking her teeth in.

Is Marceline trying to stuff me again? Ugh. My stomachs still full from the spaghetti. Better turn the tables quick before I explode.

"Y'know, when I eat I like to listen to music too. Could you possibly…" Marceline smiled, already holding her Ax bass in position, "Say no more."

The musical vampire filled her lungs with oxygen before using her vocal chords, "Run away with me and the poltergeists,"

"And-Alleyoop." Bubblegum tossed the cupcake into the air where its path closed the distance between it and Marceline's mouth, "and gho-ulp."

"Swish."

Excellent texture. Amazing taste. Well presented. "Mmm, Red Velvet. My favorite." She smacked her lips, "Hey. You don't mind if I hang around the vine do ya?"

As one could already tell. The mystical properties took hold over Marceline for the ingredients are very addicting. Bubblegum moved out of the way as Marceline made a beeline for the Red Velvet cupcake fine and started filling her mouth to the brim of gooey cupcake goodness.

"Easy there girl," Bubblegum lightly gripped Marcy's arm and slowly feed her a few cupcakes, "Start slow."

Suddenly, her control was lost when Marceline, in her cupcake craze, spotted something nearby. A cupcake much larger than the others. It stood larger than any cupcake with thrice the decoration the others had.

"Must…EAT!"

Her size didn't affect how quickly her thick legs pushed her toward the cupcake. She smacked into it mouth first and gnawed greedily. Bubble laughed at the sight of Marceline letting her appetite (and the effect of the cupcakes) get to her. The vampire's stomach had grown so heavy that she needed to hold herself on her hands and knees.

Bubblegum came behind her and pushed her head further in. "You didn't think that I wouldn't notice what you're up to? Hah. I always try to stay a few steps ahead Marceline. NOW I'M GONNA STUFF YOU LIKE YOU STUFFED M-"

"HEY!" An angry gruff voice called out, "You've soiled the grand cupcake and for that you will pay. C'mon, soldiers!" From the forest, tiny cupcake people dashed from their homes carrying cute little weapons to defeat their opponents with. The leader, a war torn hell of a man with a bite taken out of him, lead with a miniature sword.

"Glob." The plump pink person smacked Marcy on the back of the head, "Snap out of it."

"Ow! Huh? Uh oh," Marceline grunted standing up groggily, holding her heavy belly, "I had no idea candy people live here."

"Charge!"

Lucky for the doughy duo, the cupcake people were as slow as they were adorable. Still, Princess Bubblegum didn't want to stick around and watch them injure themselves.

"Don't worry. I'll send you guys a check!", she tossed Marceline's arm over her shoulder and walked away.

The vampire queen held her stomach in both meaty arms, "Ow! What? What happened?"

Bubblegum smirked, "Didn't expect to get your fill today, did ya?"

"Hmph. Clever," Marceline received a peck on the cheek from her date, "Let's get you home. You're probably exhausted."

About what seemed like an eternity, the pair had finally made it back into Marceline's home. Upon entering the bedroom, the vampire removed herself from Bubblegum's person, now able to support herself. "I can't believe we walked all the way home. Huff."

"On full stomachs too."

A plop came from the bed, "I'm exhausted. I don't think I can go home. Can I spend the night?"

"Might as well," Marceline spoke as she poked her head into the room, "since your big self is already sprawled out on my bed."

"Oh yeah."

"And gimmie those back," she yanked her pants from PB's legs unveiling them once more.

"WAH! Marceline!"

A marvelous sight it was. On her bed now laid a half naked Princess Bubblegum, fattened from months of careless eating and slipping nutrition. Marceline took the opportunity and pinned Peebs down by the arms.

The two lay face to face with Marceline gaining a devilish look on her face. PB broke into a sweat from the sudden action and that fact that their dome like bellies mashed together, "All day, I've been dying to get a taste of that SWEET BUBBLEGUM!"

"AH!"

With her tongue, Marceline swiped the beads of sweet with her snake like tongue. "Glob. That tastes amazing!"

"Stop that! It tickles! WOAH!"

Marceline tossed her subject around with her front facing PB's back, inched forward, and began to massage Princess Bubblegum's belly from behind. Her expression growing more pleasurable as Marcline's shifted into a more sexually devious one, "C'mon, let's get this hoodie off ya." Bonnie reluctantly let Marceline remove the stained garment. It barely made it past her broadened torso before being thrown bedside. Marceline dragged herself even closer and lapped her tongue around Bubblegum's neck who flinched in reaction.

"Seriously! That tickles! Stop." She chortled uncontrollably. "Yeah. No. I'm not quite done with desert just yet," The vampire queen brought her mouth to her lover's ear, "I wanna see just how sweaty you can get so I can get my fill one last time."

"Ho boy."

The End.


End file.
